Not So Much A Beauty and the Beast
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Shuichi, a boy from a small town with a father deemed insane and a certain man who won't stop until the pinkette belongs to him is one day taken prisoner by a beast. This beast however, isn't as evil as he seems. Parody of Disney's "Beauty and the Beast."
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay guys, I've got my hair in a ponytail.**

**Eiri: That means she's got an idiotic idea...**

**Me: Shaddup. Anywho- Yes, I've got a GENIUS idea!**

**Eiri: Psh.**

**Me: *Glares* Anyway, I was inspired while watching a Disney movie- yeah, I watch Disney. xP- It was Beauty and the Beast, so I was like, "OMG! Gravitation parody!" And this is in no way connected to Raita Amaya's story, although I LOVE her version! So here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: 1<em>

_-x-_

Shuichi smiled to himself as he pulled his boots on, grabbing a basket that sat on a table nearby and humming to himself as he opened the door and stepped outside. He opened the book in his hands, not really needing to look ahead of himself- he'd traveled this path since he was a child. The path, that is, to the library of course. As he flipped a page to, _Cinderella_, the pinkette felt all of the townspeople's stares land on him. Used to it the boy kept walking and hummed to himself while turning a cheek to their rude whispers and snickers.

Though he'd already finished the book twice, the boy just couldn't put it down- the idea of a woman rising from the abuse of her stepmother and stepsisters and becoming a fine Queen was just so appealing. Shuichi wondered, would he ever find a princess of his own? One who would look past his girlishness? His pink hair and violet eyes? His slim body? Although dreaming about this was all the boy ever did, he couldn't bring himself to believe it could ever be reality. Who would ever love him other than his father? He wasn't manly in the least- he wouldn't be able to fight off other men- or God forbid, beasts to protect his beautiful woman. Hell, he'd probably run away with his tail between his legs!

Shu sighed and flopped the book closed. Suddenly a man stood before him, smiling an obnoxious smile and staring at him with those sickening eyes. Although annoyed inside, the pinkette smiled and said, "If you don't mind, I have to go-"

"Ha! What could be more important than spending time with someone as _dashing,_ as moi?" Taki boasted, putting a burly hand to his chest.

Shu huffed. "I really-"

Taki narrowed his eyes and bent down to the boy's eye level. "Surely you're not turning down a wonderful conversation with me for," He looked down at Shuichi's book, disgusted at the sight. "For a few more boring _books_?" He snatched said object from Shu's hands, making the boy growl slightly. He held it open with two fingers, dangling it in the air, "It doesn't even have any pictures- how can you read this rubbish?"

Shu snatched it back, "_Some_ people use their imagination. And yes, I'll have to turn you down on you're... _tempting _offer. Goodbye." Shuichi snapped as he glared at a few girls nearby who were whispering about him.

"How strange he is... men and women alike would die to be by Monsieur Taki's side!" A blonde, busty triplet whispered.

"If I were him, I'd be the happiest person alive!" Another said in disapproval.

"Oh, Taki's so cute!" Another said while pressing her hands to her cheeks adoringly.

Taki balled his fists, glaring at being turned down. One day, one day he would win over Shuichi! He was just simply too handsome to resist!

* * *

><p>Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows, setting his book in the basket he was carrying and stomping slightly ahead. "I can't believe him! So obnoxious..."<p>

"Ah, hey Shu!" He heard a voice call. Turning around, the pinkette instantly brightened up. "Hi Hiro!" Shu waved and walked up to the older man with a huge grin on his face. This, this one boy, was the only person in town who could even remotely understand Shuichi. He, and another certain someone.

Hiro plucked a freshly baked biscuit from the tray he was holding, being the baker's son he always had bread and sweets to spare for his best friend. Handing it to Shu, he smiled and as the boy was digging around in his pockets for change, said, "Don't worry about paying- it's on the house."

Shu grinned, making the brunette blush at his dimpled smile. "Thank you Hiro" And with that and a glomp, the pinkette was making his way to the library, munching on a warm and fluffy biscuit.

Shuichi opened the door to the library, happy to have finally reached his destination. "Ah, hi again!" The librarian greeted the boy with a wave of his hand as he stepped off of the ladder and wiped his hand on his apron, leaving marks of dust on it.

"Hello, Monsieur Tatsuha! I've finished the book again- it's so wonderful! Sorry it's overdue!" The boy said while rubbing the back of his neck and handing it to the older man.

Tatsuha held the book in his hands, giving a lopsided smile and saying, "You really like this book, huh?"

"Oh, it's one of my favorites." Shu explained with a far off look of adoration.

"... Then, it's yours!" The librarian said as he held it out to his favorite visitor.

Violet eyes widened as the boy exclaimed, "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course." Tatsuha chuckled.

The teen took the book in his hands and held it to his chest, "Thank you so much!"

"Oh," Tatsuha said with a look on his face as if he'd forgotten something, "That's right- it almost slipped my mind. While I was dusting a bookcase I found something I thought you'd like." The raven haired man climbed a latter next to him and and plucked a book from the very top shelf, rubbing it down with his apron, for it was rather dusty. "Here."

Shuichi curiously took it, setting the other book in his basket and studying the cover. "The Book of Lost Things." He read out loud. "Do you know what it's about?"

Tatsuha looked down with a small smile. "Actually, it was Diana's... I've never read it." At the mention of his deceased sister, Shuichi frowned. "She liked the same things as you, she talked about that book all the time. When she died I kind of just... forgot about it. It must have gotten shuffled in with the library books."

"I can't wait to read it." Shu smiled. "I'll check it out!"

"Keep it- I know you'll take care of it." Tatsuha grinned.

Shuichi kept unusually silent before hugging the man and beaming at him, saying a thank you and taking his leave. "Shu..." The librarian chuckled to himself, glad that such a person took the time to visit the library of all places every single day.

* * *

><p>A certain pinkette held his new book open, sitting on the side of a fountain nearby and setting the book in his lap. Opening it, he blew away all of the dust that had gathered around its pages.<p>

_"Chapter 1_

_Once upon a time- for that is how all stories should begin- there was a boy."_

Shuichi sat there for hours, sucked into the wondrous story. "Hey there." The boy was yanked from his book, annoyed.

"Yes, Taki?" Shuichi said in a monotone voice.

"I was just thinking," Shuichi scoffed and thought to himself, _"There's something new." _"That you'd be so much happier by my side- and away from that loon-"

The boy slammed his book shut, glaring and standing. "My father is _not _a _loon._" Before stomping away, more than ready to read at home in silence, near a crackling fire with a side of Pocky- yes, Pocky, one of his father's most genius inventions.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how did you like it? My inspiration just sparked back up out of nowhere. Please review, hope you liked it. :]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chappie two is up! Hope you like. :3**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: 2<em>

_-x-_

Upon arriving to the cozy cottage that he shared with his father, Shuichi sighed at the smoke that leaked through the cellar door. Bending down and opening the wooden doors, he held his hand over his mouth and coughed at the smoke that bombarded him. "Dad? You okay down there?" He called. His response was a tall man scrambling out of the cellar, lying down on the ground and gasping for fresh air. "So... how's the invention going?" The pinkette smirked.

The blonde man frowned and huffed, spreading his limbs out on the grass. "It's just not gonna happen. The only thing that piece of junk is good at is starting house fires. Not even worth taking to the fair." K explained.

Shu laid down by his dad and smacked his shoulder playfully. "Don't say that. I'm sure you can come up with something..."

Suddenly the blonde man shot up and grinned. "I've got it!"

* * *

><p>"Dad... what the hell is that?" Shuichi asked while shielding his face.<p>

"Language, my dear boy- and this_, this, _is the future!" K shouted while throwing his arms in the air. The strange contraption spewed smoke and with an ax moving up and down, chopped wood that flew neatly into a pile across the room. "Our days of blistered and cut fingers are over! Now we can sit by a warm fireplace without the hassle of cutting firewood. What do you think, son?"

Shuichi studied it, circling it and poking certain spots. "I think... it's a shoo-in for first place!" The pinkette shouted and hugged his father. "You're a genius!"

"I'm a genius!" K threw on a cape cloak after embracing his son, and in about an hour the two had somehow hauled the contraption outdoors and shoved it into the horse carriage. Hopping up onto the seat, the blonde man waved to his son and said his goodbyes as their horse whinnied, galloping down the dirt road.

* * *

><p>"Cinder... I think you've gotten us lost!" K exclaimed in disapproval. Said horse only "Psh"ed in response and furrowed its eyebrows while stomping his hoof as his owner held the map up at the sun and tilted it at odd angles. K pulled on the ebony horse's reins, leading him down a path that made the horse halt and neigh, nodding his head to the left- where another path lay. The blonde yanked on the reins once again and said, "C'mon boy." Said stallion shook his head slightly and did as he was instructed.<p>

As the two strolled along the foggy path, owls and rodents hidden within it scurried and made eerie sounds, putting Cinder on edge. Suddenly, a loud howl sounded throughout the wood and startled said animal, who whinnied and halted. "Whoa boy!" K shouted as the whole cart jostled from the sudden movements. A loud bark and a howl later, Cinder was darting down the path as he stumbled over his own hooves. Somewhere along the way K had been thrown off of the cart and into the icy snow, effectively hitting his head on the ice-coated ground. He tried to stay conscious but darkness was clouding his vision ever so quickly, and he felt three times heavier. Although his hearing was failing him by the second, the blonde managed to hear the door to the back of the cart open loudly, and see a pink blur run towards him. "Shu... Shuichi?" He gasped in surprise.

Said teen knelt at his father's side, smiling sheepishly and saying, "I forgot to tell you... I can't stand being home alone..." He finished with a nervous laugh. K only glared at the boy and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Shu cursed as he hauled his father onto his back, crouching from the added weight while trudging through the thick snow. It was dark by now, and Cinder had run away, leaving the two men stranded in the forest with no food. "This is useless..." Shuichi said in defeat. It had been hours, and still after scouting around for so long he had found not one sign of life. Breathing into his cupped hands, the pinkette rubbed his arms and face, nearly blue from the cold. He propped his father back up onto his back and breathed deeply. After another thirty minutes of walking, or rather trudging, the boy was at the point of exhaustion. That was until he spotted something that made him stop in his tracks, and then charge forward.<p>

An old iron gate! Yes! He'd made it! Shu laid his father down and pushed the gate open, pulling the man into the front portion of the humongous castle and closing it back. He knocked on the huge doors, receiving no answer. Considering he and his father were slowly freezing to death, the boy took it upon himself to enter the castle. "It's so huge... amazing..." He gawked while hauling his dad back onto his back.

"Why, thank you!" A voice echoed throughout the room.

"Wha- who was that?" Shu asked aloud, looking around himself while closing the door with his foot.

"_Hush! __Maybe if we stay still, he'll go away._" Another voice whispered.

"What? Where are you?" Shu asked, getting a little creeped out.

"Oh, Suguru! These two men are obviously lost and in dire need of shelter! It would be rude not to offer assistance!" A sly voice exclaimed.

"Tohma! No-!"

A golden candelabra suddenly hopped from a nearby table, holding out his lit limb and bowing. "I am Tohma, and if I may be of service, I would be eternally grateful if I were to be able to suffice to your needs."

A pendulum clock hopped down after the candle, pushing him over. "Stupid! Our cover's blown! This is just GREAT-" Suddenly Tohma held a lit limb to Suguru, making the clock howl loudly and overall start a fight that poor Shuichi would have to witness.

Said boy fell to his knees. "This isn't happening... I'm going mad..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was a bit short and uneventful, but I promise the next one will have a lot in it. :) Maybe this time I could get some reviews as a reward for updating this soon? *wink wink nudge nudge* Well, it was soon for me. Until next time my bee-yewtiful readers! Happy Holidays!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys, you know how the holidays are! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: 3<em>

_-x-_

"W-What... are you?" Shuichi stuttered while backing up against the wall, his father in tow.

The candelabra hopped over to the boy, his metallic surface clanking against the floor, filling the wide room with the noise. "I, my dear boy, am the great Tohma- and as I've stated, if I could be of any service to you-"

Shuichi straightened out with a look of sorrow on his face. "Then, please... help my father... he's been really sick..." The golden candelabra looked up in despair, throwing a lit limb over his eyes and groaning in sympathy and calling out to some others- apparently of which Shuichi had not been acquainted with quite yet. When nobody answered, the candle peeked from under his arm and hollered out for them again in an authoritative voice, making the pinkette cover his ears.

* * *

><p>Shuichi sat on an overstuffed sofa, a blanket wrapped around his shoulder and his father lying down beside him, resting. The fireplace before him crackled and spat sparks of warmth. As the candelabra and pendulum clock tended to his feverish father he was offered a tea cup by a tea pot- who smiled at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Don't worry dear- we'll make sure he's up and well in no time."<p>

As he put the small cup to his lips Shuichi jumped slightly as it giggled and looked up. "Hi there! I'm Haru!" He beamed and laughed.

"Now, Haru, don't bother our guest!" His mother scolded. Shu felt something shuffled beside him, making him grin happily as his father sat up. "Well look at that." Ms. Potts exclaimed.

Suddenly the fire was blown out by a rather cold gust of wind, sending all of the castle's servants into a state of worry, their teeth chattering. Haru dived behind his mother in fear when a low growl echoed through the room. "G-guys..." Shuichi asked out, his father pushing him back against the couch protectively.

"Shu... where are we?" K asked steadily. The blonde was suddenly yanked up by the collar, surprised as his feet just barely touched the ground.

He looked into pitch dark eyes, face framed by golden hair. The stranger's claws dug into his neck, choking him. He heard his son call out for him, but was still too weak to do much. "You." The beast glared at Shuichi. "Why are you here?"

"I-We- My f-father, he's si-sick-" Shuichi stammered.

Tohma cut in, explaining their presence. "I let them in, Master- but they were freezing to death, really! And his father is ill, I couldn't turn them down-"

The beast growled an alarming, "Silence!" He saw the boy recoil in fear, taking him aback. "I don't care to hear an explanation anymore. You'll both have just rotted in the tower anyway." He smirked as he tightened his grip around K's throat, making the man choke. Suddenly he felt something collide into his side and fail to hinder him in his devious ways. "Brat!" He said in annoyance, gripping the teen by his hair. "How dare you-!"

"Ow!" Shuichi struggled to get away as the beast noticed how soft the teen's hair was. "Please, let us go! We didn't mean to intrude!" Tears slipped down his cheeks as he pleaded.

Feeling a pang of guilt that was only shoved away, the beast thought for a crucial moment. "You want your father to heal?" A furious nod from the boy. "And for him to be well?" A squeaky 'please' could be heard from the boy. "Then he'll go- you'll stay here." Everyone in the room seemed to pause silently in awe.

"Wh... What?" Shuichi asked softly.

"You'll be my prisoner- if you agree to this I will send your father home unharmed." K struggled as the beast restrained him, begging Shuichi not to agree. "And if not..." He trailed off, knowing that the pinkette got the point.

Shuichi went limp. "I agree..." The beast released the teen, Shuichi only slumped back onto the couch in agony, his head hung. _"What am I going to do?"_ He asked himself. He watched as the beast drug K out, the man shouting in protest as he was thrown into the snow, somehow being forced into a... Shuichi thought himself crazy for thinking this, but somewhat of an _enchanted _carriage_. _It seemed to walk on it's own wooden legs, wobbly stammering into the mysterious forest.

The boy covered his mouth in order to muffle his sobs, shaking slightly. _"What am I going to do?" _He thought to himself once more. Before he'd known it the beast, who loomed over him with emotionless dark eyes and razor sharp teeth, was making his way up the spiral staircase. "Tohma, Suguru, show him to his room."

"What?" Shuichi said in a small voice. "I thought... I thought I was your prisoner..."

The beast smirked and said, "Would you be happier locked up in the dungeon?" The teenager shook his head. "Alright then. I have but one rule. You're aloud to wander around castle as much as you'd like- but you are absolutely not aloud to wander into the west wing." And with those last words he disappeared off into the darkness.

The pinkette wiped away his tears with his shirt sleeve while the servants gazed at him with sympathy.

* * *

><p>Eiri slammed the door behind him. What was he thinking- letting that brat in the castle! He groaned and put his hands on a nearby table. He was growing desperate- he needed someone to fall in love with him... but why would he ever think that a <em>boy <em>of all people would be the one to do that? Eiri glared at the glass that contained a rose that sat before himself, resisting the urge to chuck it out of the nearby window.

Laying a hand across his face, Eiri sighed at the memories that flooded his mind, memories that came back every time he laid eyes on that hideous rose.

_Tohma bowed before Eiri as the teenager sat in his study, leaning over a current book he was determined on writing. "Master, there is a woman at the entrance who is requesting your presence." The blonde sighed and stood._

_Once at the towering doors, an old woman hobbled over to him, asking him for shelter from the rain and storm- and in exchange for a single** rose**,no less. He had thousands of them in his own garden! "Old hag- why would I do that?" He sneered, beginning to turn around before she started to glow, eventually transforming into a beautiful young lady. _

_He tried to beg her to come in- she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. She denied his offer, stating, "You are but a heartless shell, only concerned with my body. You will learn to love, or perish." The sorceress explained before casting a spell over the man, who begged for mercy. _

_Before he knew it, the once handsome man was on the ground feeling weak. What lie before him seemed to be only an ordinary candelabra, who suddenly stood and gasped. Eiri screamed and scrambled to his feet, retreating to his bedchamber for safety. He slammed the door behind himself and slouched against it. Catching sight of a mirror before himself, he grimaced at his own reflection. His teeth were sharp, his fingernails had seemed to take on the appearance of a wolf's claws, and his golden eyes had grown completely black. He clawed at his face in disgust, scratching himself and throwing a fist at the mirror in horror. _

Eiri grabbed either side of his head, willing those terrifying memories away. As he peeked from behind a few fingers, he noticed a petal fall from the white rose, which was almost bare.

Yes, time was running out quickly.

_"But... who could ever love a **beast**?" _He asked himself bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit longer than the rest. ;) Please review- your reviews give me inspiration to continue!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**And finally we have an update! Sorry for the wait- New Years all that... -by the way, I hope your's was nice!- anyway, here's the next chappie!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: 4<em>

_-x-_

Shuichi had found himself being led down a gloomy hallway, lit by torches mounted upon the stone wall. He limply followed the cheery candelabra without a word.

"Ah!" The golden man exclaimed, gesturing to a surprisingly large door, its golden doorknobs glimmering brightly even in the dimly lit area. "Well," He chuckled sweetly... a little bit_ too_ sweetly, Shuichi thought. The candelabra couldn't be as nice as he let on... he would make a good business man, the pinkette thought. "Go on! Tell us how you like it!" The teen reached for a knob, pushing open the door with a gasp.

The room was _huge. _Up against the wall sat a lavish bed, with so many fluffy-looking pillows- enough to swim in, even! A large window let sunlight spill upon every visible surface of the room, flooding the guestroom with a light that no other room in the castle had seen for a very long time. He stepped in, currently unaware of the situation at hand and began smiling in wonder. "This... _wow._" The pinkette chuckled. At home he'd shared a bed with his father until the age of twelve! It was almost too big of a surprise to process correctly. He suddenly leapt onto the big bed, rolling onto his back and laughing loudly. "This is so great!"

Tohma let a prideful look upon his face, "I knew you'd like this room!" Suguru, who stood beside him, rolled his eyes and let a disgusted sound slip from his mouth. "Monsieur," Tohma started dramatically, "I believe it is time for us to start preparing dinner- please make yourself at home!" And with that, they left one by one while murmuring their goodbyes.

It was when Shuichi was left all alone in the unfamiliar room, that everything came crashing down upon him once again. "Oh no..." He said to no one in particular, letting a hand thread through his own hair. He sat up and paced around the room while trying to conjure up a plan. Shu sighed and picked up a- thankfully non-enchanted- tea cup that Ms. Potts had left behind for him and took a sip of tea to clear his mind.

"Wow," He heard a giggle, "You don't look so good!" He glanced around and sat down the tea cup.

"Who... who was that?" The teenager stammered.

Suddenly the doors to a nearby wardrobe slammed open- Shu could have sworn that he heard said wardrobe silently yelp an, "Ow". The pinkette shouted and took a few steps back. "HIYA!" A strange rag doll greeted him. It lunged forward and hooked onto the pinkette's shoulder, making the teen run around the room while trying to pry the laughing thing off of him.

After a good ten minutes of that Shuichi managed to yank the doll off of him and hold it out at arm's length. "What's the big deal you little shi-" He stopped and sweatdropped when said rag doll started to tear up and whimper. "Er- don't cry..." Shu said while sitting down on the bed to study the new person.

Brown button eyes, stringy green hair and a cute little doll's outfit... Shuichi was assuming he was a boy. "Um... my name's Shuichi, what's your-"

The rag doll brought stuffed limbs around the boy's neck with a face of adoration, crying, "Shu-chan!"

"Or... or you can call me that, I guess." Shu said with only a bit of annoyance. "What's your name?"

"Eheh, I'm Ryuichi!" The rag doll said happily.

* * *

><p>Eiri groaned as an enchanted brush ran through his blonde hair, he truly hated baths. He guessed that it was just a side effect of that wretched curse, because he used to enjoy them immensely. He then felt a brush force itself under his arm, making him growl and in turn the brush scampered away in fear.<p>

Yes, baths were truly a sick method of torture.

"But Master!" Tohma exclaimed, scrubbing the man's back so roughly that it made Eiri wince, "You have to impress our guest- how do you suppose he'll fall in love with you if you act so distant!"

"This isn't about him liking me!" The blonde countered in defense, "It was a mistake letting him in..." He trailed off.

Tohma hopped down from the man's back and looked at the blonde sympathetically as Eiri was drenched with water, soap suds sliding down his pale body and into the bath water. "Master... Time is running out... why else would the boy appear at this time? He is the _one_."

Eiri pretended to ignore his favorite servant and kept silent.

* * *

><p>Shuichi chuckled as his new friend told him stories about the young Master- when he was a little boy, Ryuichi had just begun serving at the castle, patching up old clothes and fixing various things. "Did you know that young Master was afraid of the dark until he was eleven?" Ryuichi chuckled, the shine in his button eyes intensifying.<p>

The pinkette laughed loudly at the thought- such a man used to be like that? He wondered... what made the Master of this castle so... devious?

The rag doll then let his smile slip a few notches, "Of course, that Master is gone now. He doesn't laugh or smile... or really do anything anymore. All he does is _stare at that stupid rose..._"

"Hm?" Shuichi hummed in confusion. "A rose?"

Ryuichi laughed it off, "Oh- nothing! Don't worry about it- forget I said anything, 'kay?"

Shuichi gave his friend a suspicious look. "But-"

_Knock. Knock knock._

The two turned their heads to the door, which a fist hesitantly knocked on.

* * *

><p>Eiri couldn't believe that he was doing this! What could have possibly <em>possessed <em>him to take advice from TOHMA? The Master's silent rant was interrupted as the golden candelabra edged him on. "Go on, ask him to dinner!" The 'matchmaker' pushed.

"Um... Er," The blonde started shakily, "W... Would you like to come to dinner?" Eiri asked reluctantly.

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "NO!" The pinkette shouted, flopping back down onto the bed.

On the other side of the door, Eiri's eye twitched as the servants around him sweatdropped. "I am _trying _to be kind to you. If you'd stop being a _brat _for just a few seconds, your stay here would probably not be so bad-"

The candelabra scolded Eiri. "No no no! _Calm._ Ask him to dinner like a gentleman!" Tohma whispered.

Eiri scowled. "_Will you_ p_lease come to dinner?" _He asked through gritted teeth.

"No way!" A muffled voice responded.

Losing his temper, the blonde growled and shouted, "Then STARVE to death for all I care!" And with that he stomped down to his study, leaving the few servants that accompanied him alone.

Tohma furrowed his eyebrows and clanked up to the door. "Shuichi," He called out. "The master... he's just not used to being kind." He chuckled at the sentence sadly, "He's trying, though. I promise."

Shuichi hugged a pillow to his chest as his scowl softened. "I don't care." The teen said.

Tohma sighed and turned to his comrades. "I suppose we should start cleaning off the dining room table?" He asked. A few brief nods, and the servants headed down the opposite end of the hallway with their heads hung slightly.

_"Are we all just wasting our time?" _Tohma thought darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this one turned out okay. :3 Please leave a review if you think so, reviews mean quicker updates! I love you all, my beautiful readers. Until next time. <strong>


End file.
